The Monk Overlord: Minion Madness
by Dingo T. Wilds
Summary: Trapped in the void, a Monk floats. Rescued by Gremlin like creatures, he becomes the Overlord, and sets out to reclaim the lands of the previous Overlord. Wait, what do you mean those stupid Nordbergians die out and let these Nords take over? Is that a DRAGON? Chaos is set loose upon the land once more! Mass x-over. Ranma 1/2, Overlord, Skyrim, Inuyasha, and more to be added!


Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma ½, Overlord, or any other shows and games included at a later date.

XxXxXxXx

Ranma floated through the empty abyss that made his prison. It was the space between worlds, where the dimensional barriers collided creating pocket universes. He was not able to tell the passage of time here or if time even had any meaning. His jailors had surprised him, wanting the outsider that had interfered with their kingdoms affairs to disappear forever. Emperor Sage of the Musk Dynasty had concocted this plan in vengeance of his child's defeat. Elder Pa Fuen, of Perfume, was Cologne's chief rival and had seized a large portion of control in the Amazonian nation. Saffron had been the only one of the collaborators that had been directly affronted by Ranma, having been killed and forced through his rebirth cycle by him.

Ranma had managed to stave off the engagements for quite some time after the failed wedding between him and Fiancee Number One, Akane Tendo. Having finally graduated high-school and preparing to start searching around for an apprenticeship to a dojo master so he could begin to learn the ins and outs of running a dojo while he started his collage classes, Elder Perfume had appeared.

The old woman was nearly two hundred and eighty years old, Cologne being about twenty years her senior, yet she exuded just as much power as Cologne did. She goaded him into fighting her, forced him to use the Gekkaja staff that he had kept after the battle of Mt. Phoenix. Cologne had never used her full power against him, believing that she would accidentally kill the boy, yet with the Gekkaja Ranma was able to stand toe-to-toe with the attacking Elder, only for two blasts of fire to engulf him from either side.

The Gekkaja was taken from his grasp as the flames died, Saffron and a man that looked similar to Herb stood on either side of the small elder, gloating. Saffron went on and on about vengeance and a void, while the Elder openly mocked him, Cologne, Mousse, and Shampoo. The third man only stared at him, glaring at him like he had done the man a major injustice. Ranma soon blacked out.

When he had come too, Ranma was tied in between two upright pillars in a place that was to elegant to be from or around Nerima. In front of him stood the man from before, and on the other side of the room, stood Herb in female form, wearing a decidedly feminine outfit.

"Do you know who I am, human?" the man questioned, "I am Emperor Sage of the Musk Dynasty. I have brought you to my domain to punish you for what you have done."

Sage gestured to Herb, who flinched away, not looking the older dragon hybrid in the eye, "Because of you, I had to kill my own son, my favorite son. Because Herb lost the battle to you, I have lost the best hope to guide our Kingdom into the future."

Ranma spat groggily still tasting blood in his mouth, "Sounds like a personal problem ta me, so ya locked Herb, the kettle will fix that."

"No! It won't you impetuous boy! If my child had not been cursed, I would have been forced to remove her head! If she ever returns to male form, HE will be killed on sight!" Sage roared, looking every bit the Dragon that flowed through his blood, "And Herb's two brothers are too stupid to run this land without constant guidance!"

"Like I told ya, a personal problem. Put Herb on the throne and deal with an Empress. The modern world has girls in leadership positions, so why can't you guys do the same?"

"Tradition forbids it," Sage hissed as he turned, kneeling down to touch an intricate set of runes on the floor, "Saffron wants you gone for a petty feud, Pa Fuen wanted to debase her opponent. I just want you gone. You meddled in my affairs, my family, and my kingdom. Your reward is The Void."

The runes began to glow as the Emperor stood up, "This maybe the only time for you to say something, Herb. It is unlikely that this human will ever return to this world."

As Sage cut the ropes keeping Ranma suspended over the black portal, Herb whispered something, neither her father nor Ranma could hear but Ranma was able to read her lips from his position before falling through the portal. The message was clear.

'Help me.'

XxXxXxXx

A small creature stood on a ledge overlooking the domain of his former Master. The creature's grey skin seemed dull in the magma's light, looking every bit as old as he was. He was Gnarl, the Minion Master, Adviser to the Overlord. Gnarl turned away and hobbled over to the Grey Hive. Yes, he was a Grey Minion, even though everyone thought he was just a really old Brown. This was because there was only one Grey at a time, according to the First Overlord. As there was no new Minion growing in the hive, it was not yet Gnarl's time to die.

Gnarl mussed quietly within his hive. The Fourth Overlord had been kill roughly a decade ago today. He and his Mistresses were killed, their children slaughtered to prevent the Bloodline from continuing. Stupid bloody Heroes. How they had survived the treacherous Traitors Pass, the only way to reach the Netherworld on foot with out a Tower Gate, and manage to kill nearly every Minion and all of The Fourth's kin, he did not know and it angered him. He had a horde of Browns collapse the path resulting in the deaths of most of the horde.

He had contacted the Third Overlord, who had taken control of the Abyss. While the Third had not been of the Bloodline, he had proven himself over the other stand-ins and earned the title of The Third. The former Overlord refused to come back to the tower. He had said that he could not leave the Abyss as his essence had been anchored their by the traitorous Jester, who had been drawn and quartered before being fed to the wolves afterward.

The Third had also said that since the Bloodline had died out, to make a new one. This confused Gnarl, as the Third had never explained what he meant before he had cut the connection. Create a new Bloodline? After years of wondering, Gnarl decided to look for the closes matching individual to the original Overlord, even if he, or possible she, was not of their realm.

"Gnarl! Gnarl!" a Brown Minion wearing a metal face mask yelled, waving a hammer over his head.

"What is it Giblet," Gnarl said as he exited the Grey Hive. It was the only Hive left. The blasted Sorcerer that was with the thrice damned Heroes had scattered the other Hives through several portals, hoping to break the Overlord's powers for good. There were very few minions left now.

Gnarl was the only Minion left from the reigns of the First and Second Overlords, well, he was ever sense they killed the old Jester. Quaver made a much better one any how, never really angered the Overlord to the point of physical abuse nearly as much. Quaver was one of the few Browns still alive here in the Netherworld, along with Gash, Gloob, Giblet, and Grubby, all of whom were born just before or during the Reign of the Third.

"Farsight see something! Says come quick!" the normally stoic Forge-master cried excitedly. Farsight was one of the four remaining Blues, aside from Mortis, Master of Death. Farsight's mind was more muddled by the magics that his clan used than any other Blue Minion, and it had granted powers of future sight, the vision of the seers.

Aside from these older and well known Minions, very few were left after their births before the Fourth's downfall. Spaz, Lunk, and Swat were the rest of the Brown Clan, and the three were wrestling and fighting over a rat they had killed. Ah, to be young and stupid again. Nearby the last two Blue Minions sat watching. Maybe it was the connection to magic that cause the Blues to develop more specialized abilities then the other Minion tribes, as Gauze was a skilled medic but couldn't bring dead minions back to life to save his own, and Rune could empower any weapon or piece of armor with magic easily while it was being forged. Gauze tended to stick around the Overlord's quarters back when the Master and his children were alive, with the wounds that the boys inflicted on each other rough housing as well as those the Fourth received in battle, he could heal a human just as well as he could a Minion. Rune on the other had had developed a partnership with Giblet, helping the Brown craft better armor and Weapons.

As Gnarl continued to hobble towards the River of Souls, his glowing Lantern Rock swaying above him, the two Reds formerly in. charge of the Kitchens offered him a roasted seal flipper. Taking it for a quick snack, he savored Flambe's work, while the other Red, Simmer made excellent soup. These two generally kept to themselves, alone except for each other. These two were the rare Twins in the minion world, born from the same orb of Life Force that was denser than others of it's size. But the only truly lonely Minion was Reaper, the last Green left in the Netherworld. He had been the leader of the Green Minions, the strongest one, and the only one that realized that bathing every once in a while improved his chances of sneaking up on his targets.

Said Green had fallen into step along side Gnarl as he had passed the outcropping of rocks the Green Assassin sat on. Gnarl aloud the Green to follow him, as the two of them had struck a strange camaraderie. Where Gnarl was old and his advise and arguments were of the worldly level, Reaper was young and impulsive, and his arguments generally close to earth and to the point.

"Greetings Master Gnarl, Leader Reaper," Mortis said from his perch, "Farsight is waiting."

The two Minions nodded and followed the small path that ran along side the river to the small pool where Farsight stayed. The Blue's eyes glowed a lighter blue than his skin, a sign that he was gazing through the veils of time and space.

"Well, what did you see you misty eyed fish-head?" Gnarl asked.

"_Banished to the Void of Worlds, the Master Monk stays imprisoned were time does and does not flow. Sithis can not touch, but hails us to retrieve."_ Farsight gazed into the pool. Gnarl understood that Farsight believed that this monk was important, maybe they would lead them to the next Overlord!

"Never had a monk around the place before, wonder if this one kills things with his hands," Gnarl mused as he ambled away towards the portal mechanism, "It's also been awhile since Sithis came calling, I wonder why?"

It would take a while to find this monk in the Void between worlds. As Gnarl began to leave, Farsight chuckled at the images that only he could see.

"_Evil he may not be, but Chaos will always lead his way."_

"Chaos, chaos is good." Gnarl mused aloud before continuing his way to the tower.

XxXxXxXx

Ranma could not tell how long he had been trapped in his prison. He did not age, but it felt as if he was an old man. He had nearly gone insane in the darkness, only for the voice in the back of his head to tell him to calm down. Ranma realized the voice sounded like Herb's voice, but it was only a figment of his imagination. After a while Ranma came up with priorities to spend his time on while trying to figure out how to escape. Then he started to meditate.

At first he tried to increase his Ki, trying to figure out how to use the pure Ki like Cologne did instead of the emotionally fueled Ki everyone else, including himself, used. It was slow going, and Ranma had barely made any progress. He needed to balance his emotions for pure Ki, but his anger and wounded pride kept flaring up. He would need to beat on Herb's old man, and maybe his own, to work that out of him.

Deciding to skip over the Neko-ken, deciding to leave that for when he got extremely bored and had absolutely nothing else other than trying to kill himself in creative ways. So Ranma focused on the curse. His female form was, as he discovered after quite a while meditating on it, quite unique from his male form. Not just 'it's what I'd look like as a girl,' or 'I'm faster because I'm smaller.' His female form was three years younger because when he had fallen in the spring he had been roughly fifteen years old, and he didn't trust his father about his age and still hasn't seen a birth certificate, and his female form only aged for the amount of time he spent in it. It also explained his still boyish looks at the age of nineteen, spending roughly a third to half of the time female because he was trying to fight it.

Ranma realized that by falling into the Spring of Drown Girl, a human based spring, he probably doubled his life span, while the others had the years of their curse form add to their lives. Well, maybe. Ranma wondered if he could try to force the change. He couldn't figure out how, even after thinking over it for quite a while. He didn't know the differences within the male and female bodies, other than the obvious. He continued to try to work out these ideas and theories in order to pass the time, when something happened.

"What the hell? Where's that light comin' from?" Ranma cried shielding his abused eyes. After such a long time in absolute darkness, he was, quite literally, blinded by the light.

"Hurry you maggots! Tie that rope around Spaz and throw him in! We need that Monk that's sitting there!" a voice called out.

"Hey asshole! Turn the light off!" Ranma cussed. Between Ukyo's mouth and his fights, Ranma had began picking cussing for times he was really irritable.

"How nice, his cussing at us. Spaz! Get in there you useless sack of puss!" There was a loud sounding whack and a scream. A smaller and not human body impacted with Ranma, causing him to smack the creature.

"I hurting!" Spaz cried out, a large knot on the top of his head. Gnarl chuckled at the obvious pain the nitwit was in.

"Lord Monk, grab the rope tied to the idiot and we'll get you out of the void." Gnarl called, "We require your help, and we are also willing to send you home if you endeavor to assist us."

Getting out, and getting back. Ranma didn't know if he considered Nerima his home, he lived there, but he never felt as if he belonged. It was hard for him to explain. But to get back to Nerima meant getting another crack at Herb's father. Maybe these creatures could help him train up for the fight.

Reaching out blindly, he felt the creature's scaly skin and grabbed, ignoring the sounds of him strangling it. Following the rope from it's chest up, he took a hold of a good length and wrapped it around his forearm.

"Pull us in!" Ranma called, and the feeling of moving upwards rapidly. He landed on a stone floor, and from the dust that flew into his nose, it hadn't been cleaned in a while.

"Alright you lumps. Get him to the Servant Quarters for now. We'll clean something else up for him to stay in later." Gnarl looked over the young man's face, "And someone get Gauze, I think the sudden burst of light hurt his eyes."

XxXxXxXx

"He sleep soon!" Gauze said as he passed Gnarl on his way back to the Minion Burrows. Gnarl understood that the Blue wanted the Monk to rest up, but he needed a few answers first. Just enough to get a few things ready for when the boy woke up.

"Ah, so what did Gauze say about your eyes? It took him awhile to get through." Gnarl said, sitting on the stool next to the bed the Monk was sitting up on.

"Somthin' along the lines of 'No Touch or Giblet bash face!'" The boy replied, mimicking the Blue's voice very accurately, causing Gnarl to grin crookedly at the impression, "Name's Ranma Saotome by the way. If my old man made some sorta deal with you imp things, take it out of his furry panda ass."

"And I am Gnarl, Minion Master and Devoted Servant of Evil." Gnarl replied with his traditional greeting, "And we found you through our resident seer, and as I said, we may need your assistance in a matter."

"With what?"

"We'll discuss it we you wake up. Old Minions like myself tend to hate surprise visits from Blues such as Gauze, too many pointy needles involved." Gnarl made his way to the door, "Swat will be here when you wake up to lead you to the eating area."

As the young Brown shuffled in under the watchful eye of the aged Grey, Ranma laid back. He deal with these creatures later. Now he needed to focus on healing his eyes so he could get to training.

XxXxXxXx

"So, you need me to help you find a new Overlord," Ranma said, using a bone from the rabbit that was given to him, by the taste, as apparently these creatures wouldn't eat Human, Elves, or Dwarves for some reason that they had skirted around and, the shape of the animal on the spit was vaguely rabbit shaped, possibly a small fox or large rat. "But since this Bloodline is dead and the only official one still alive can't escape the Abyss that he's trapped in, you need to find someone new. I'm kinda surprised you haven't taken a chance to try to trick me into it yet, not that it would work, I can still see even if I got these bandages over my eyes."

"Yes, the fact that you were hopping from one floating stone to another proves that, as well as your skill." Gnarl said.

When Gnarl had stepped out of the Grey Hive when he received word that Ranma had woken up, he had nearly died from shock as the blindfolded hand to hand combat expert was leaping skillfully across the cavernous expanse the Netherworld tower hung above, with nothing between him and the magma miles below for most of his little 'obstacle course', Swat wrapped around the monk's leg with what seemed to be enough pressure to snap the shin bone. Not that it seemed to bother the youth one bit. When Gnarl had asked him how he had been able to do that while looking for him, Ranma had responded that he had locked on to Gnarl's ki signature, or a specific part of the Life Force with in Gnarl's body, and sent out waves of ki like a bat's sonar to find the rocks. He had also said that it was the first time he had ever used both techniques after thinking about them in the Void, and that they still had quite a few draw backs that he needed to iron out, promptly causing Gnarl and the more intelligent minions near by to experience a rare phenomenon in this world, the Face Fault. Giblet's mask had left an impression in the stone from it.

"The reason for not asking you is from your story, it seems you're more the hero type. You said that you're constantly saving this tomboy girl from all sorts of danger. The only reason I even fished you out is that it's not your world that we will conquer when we get a new Overlord." Gnarl said.

"That's not stopping you from heading over to a different world now that you've torn a hole in the Void to pull me out. Ya said that because of this hole you could travel to the planes of existence closest to this one. Which most likely includes my original world." Ranma tossed the bone into the fire in front of him, "But here's the thing. According to my family history, a demonic sword, So'unga, was sealed away here in the Netherworld. It was my ancestor's sword, the Blade of the Great Inu no Taisho. His two sons, the Full Yokai Sesshomaru and Hanyou Inuyasha sealed it away as neither had the might or willpower to wield it. Thought the demon blood is pretty much bred out by now, but that sword is here somewhere."

Gnarl stared dumbfounded. That Accursed Blade, which none of the previous Overlords could wield, was this young man's family heirloom?! He was a bloody hero, not an evil demon that could wield such a monstrous blade!

"But Lord Monk! Why would you..."

"Mention that I'm related to demons way back when? Just an example of something to bring about my point, I think." Ranma looked puzzled, as if he didn't know if what he was saying was the right thing, "Anyways, Inu no Taisho wielded this evil sword with out it over powering him, something his sons could not do. The next thing is Inuyasha took trips to my time period frequently until he and an old friend of mine married and went to live in his time. Kagome, the friend I mentioned, was a priestess and because she was able to convince my so called fiancees that she was in love with someone that was not me, I tended to hang around her. Inuyasha was over once and he ended up in his human form for some reason, and other than our eye color, we looked the same. After that, mom told me our ancestry and the girls were really glad Kagome didn't like me, somethin' about marrying my great-great-somthin grandma."

"Understandable. I've also noticed that you tend to ramble quite a bit. Are you saying that you want us to test you, Lord Monk?" Gnarl said.

"Yeah, I guess. First though, some questions. Why do you call me Lord Monk? How long was I in that Void? And can I get some water to drink?" Ranma asked, not worrying about his new tendency to ramble. He felt as if he was in the void for years, though he didn't age. So he figured it had to be something about the fact he was alone for so long in complete darkness, as well as nearly going insane.

"Spaz! Get a bucket of water from the river!" Gnarl yelled at the young Brown who was currently pinned under Giblet's foot while Giblet was munching on a burnt fish. Spaz shot a nasty look at the older brown as he raced off to get the water, "We call you that because of your mastery of unarmed combat, as well as to be nice. If you do take the test and are accepted as the Overlord, we'll call you some other things. As for the Void, you've only been in it for a few seconds per open portal. A few going in, and a few coming out. Basically you've been away for about nineteen hours since you went in. For you though, probably felt closer to a century or two between the portals being opened. Never felt like getting stuck in the Void myself, I'm quite ancient already."

XxXxXxXx

Spaz grumbled under his breath as he lugged the water bucket back from the river. Giblet gave up leader position of clan to be smith, but Gloob let him walk all over them. Only Overlord aloud to step on Spaz!

"Stupid Giblet... look at me... I's reach mastah's ribs! You's tiny!"

Giblet was taller than any other Minion birthed from the Brown Hive. Most Minions stood three and a half feet, Giblet stood four when he straightened up. He was also the strongest Brown as well. But he gave up his spot in the Horde to hammer on metal all day.

Seeing the fire where Gnarl was talking with Monk man, Spaz remembered that Monk man wanted the water in the bucket. Excited, the young Brown ran forward with the bucket high above his head, water slightly splashing over the sides.

"Gnarl! Me's gots da water!" Spaz yelled as he continued running. Then he stepped on a rat that dashed out at the last moment and slipped, flying forward with the water escaping the bucket and heading for the Monk man.

Everything slowed down as the water hit Monk man, replacing him with a human girl for some reason. Spaz could barely comprehend that though as he slammed headfirst into the girl's chest, with his head getting lodged between two massive and wonderful boobies. Spaz took a minute to bask in their glory before he realized he couldn't breath because of them. Placing his hands on either side of where his head was stuck he began to push, trying to pull his head out when he heard the muffled, but dire threat.

"Who ever just stuck their head between my boobs and started groping me has three seconds to run before I reverse every joint in their body so that everything faces backwards." Said a muffled girl's voice. Spaz was able to launch himself out of the beautiful cleavage and was across the Minion Burrows and heading towards the Battle Rock before anyone could blink screaming a simple, yet to the point, message.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XxXxXxXx

As the rest of the Minions pointed and laughed at Spaz, Gnarl looked over the girl that had suddenly appeared when the Lord Monk had been doused by water. It had happened to fast for two people to switch out, and he was sure he had seen some shifting flesh when the water hit. As the girl who happened to be dressed in the exact same clothes as the Monk began to grumble under her breath, Gnarl lifted a long ear to catch her words.

"Damn it, couldn't wait until I could see if I could control it. Stupid curse. I'm not even trying to fight the transformations anymore but it decides to make my life hell anyways! If only it had a separate face I could punch it in..." the redhead grumbled. Gnarl was immensely amused by this. Sure, the novelty of a gender changing water based curse would wear off after a while, but for now he would enjoy it to the fullest extent possible.

"Well then, Milady," Gnarl chuckled as the redhead turned her unseen glare at him, "It's in my nature to address by gender."

"Liar." Ranma muttered as she removed her large red silk shirt to wring it out, happy that her tank top covered her around these perverted creatures.

"_Chaos chaos is abound, while da Mastah, Mastah is around!"_ Farsight's eerie cackle floated over the rocky outcropping that separated him from the rest of the minions. Gnarl's eyes narrowed quickly as he scanned the Magical Aura and Life Force of the boy-turned-girl in front of him. There was potential. A lot of potential. Gnarl began to cackle, a long, harsh, maniacal cackle.

"As I've always said, Evil always finds a way!" the few remaining minions began to cheer and shout as Ranma felt herself being lead somewhere, "Rune, Giblet! See if our Lady Monk is able to wield the Overlord's Gem! Make some armor that fits both forms! She's going to be needing it here soon!"

Ranma felt the rock underneath her move as one of the two next to her yelled, "To da Forge!"

She let out a lingering shout, "But I'm not that evil!...I think..."

XxXxXxXx

Gnarl made his way towards the floating stones after kicking the browns, besides Giblet who was at the forge and Spaz who's echoing screams could be heard every once in a while, to get their asses into gear and clean up the Overlord's chambers as well as the Extra bedrooms, just in case the Monk failed the test. He left Quaver in charge to keep the jester busy so he couldn't think of his songs.

"No hearts! Can't make Armor without hearts! Bone better!" Giblet's voice echoed across the cavernous expanse.

"No bones either dumb dumb!" Rune yelled back as Gnarl stepped off the floating rock. Ranma sat nearby, drenched from the two minions taking several measurements so the armor would change forms with her. At the moment she was grasping blindly for the pot of boiling water nearby.

"Allow me," Gnarl said as he splashed some of the water on the redhead with the ladle that sat near the pot. Gnarl watched in fascination as the youth's skin stretched and bones cracked, all in a blink of an eye, and the tall lean man sat in front of him again.

"Thanks, and tell them I don't need all that heavy armor, it would weigh me down."

"I think I may have a solution for this."

XxXxXxXx

The Overworld, Skyrim, Windhelm, Palace of Kings

XxXxXxXx

"Jarl Ulfric, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to recruit me every time I come to turn in a bounty." A tall black haired Nordic Man growled at the man on the throne in front of him, "You know I already have to much on my plate to deal with your war with the Empire."

"Yes, Harbinger. But you are the Dragonborn as well, and despite the Moon's Curse that gave you the beast blood and your dealings with the Daedric Princes Hircine and Clavicus Vile, the People of Skyrim still look to you for guidance."

"Dammit Ulfric!" The Dragonborn yelled, bringing his his fist down on the dining table he stood beside, "I am already fighting two wars, against the Dragons and the Volkihar Clan to the North. The Greybeards have told me that another enemy will soon arrive and I'm still struggling to finish at least one of these damn wars before a fourth one breaks out!"

The man's companions, a Daedric dog named Barbas who he had earned the right to summon him to this realm and a Woman, who's red eyes and pale skin marked her as a Vampire, named Serana, stood back, knowing better than to get between two men with the Thu'um. While their shouts wouldn't kill either of them, it would hurt them rather badly.

Ulfric sighed as he went limp in his throne. He knew better than to try and force one of the most influential men in the country to bow to his whims. This was Wulfe Winter-Run, Harbinger of the Companions, Alpha of the White River Werewolf pack, Vampire Hunter, and the Dragonborn. Along with his titles of Thane in Falkreath, Whiterun, and Riften, he was also Ulfric's closest friend. He understood both sides of the war, but had shouted General Tullius off of Solitude's docks when the man had tried to conscript him into the Imperial Army, and had conveniently forgot that he had allowed his legate to order the man's death. Everyone knew Wulfe continued to ignore the civil war to slay Vampires and Dragons, but Ulfric wanted to be sure why.

"My friend, you are trying to keep out of this war for a reason. What is this reason?"

"Both sides are right and wrong. Stop killing Imperials and kill Thalmor instead, then I'll help." Wulfe shouldered his blade, a great sword forged in the Skyforge, enchanted so he could cleave through the undead with greater ease. Turning away, Wulfe motioned for his two friends to follow. Serana and Barbas followed the larger than average Nord.

"My men will be outfitted to fight these vampires, Wulfe. Send word when and if you need them." Ulfric called out.

"Sir, is that wise?" Galmor Stone-Fist, Ulfric's right hand man, asked.

"I owe that man my life, Galmor. When the dragon attack Helgen, he ousted himself as a Werewolf to save a child. It was the fact that he was able to distract the dragon that so many people were able to escape. The fact that he killed both Imperial and our own men is easily overlooked as they attacked him, even against my orders. He has complete control."

"Still, I don't trust that mangy wolf as far as I can throw him."

"With or without that plate armor he favor's?" Ulfric asked, bristling at the racial slur against the man who had left. Ever since Wulfe had driven his fist into the Jarl's face over the treatment of the Dunmer and Argonians in the city, Ulfric had tried to make great strides to overcome his racism, though the damn Altmer could still rot in the Shivering Isles for all he cared. Galmor looked properly chastised, "Draft a missive to send to all the camps now."

XxXxXxXx

"_Wow. Is he always like that?"_ Barbas asked as the three companions left the city at a brisk pace.

"Yes. This ridiculous war of his is weighing down on him. Between Tullius trying to force me to reenlist in the Legion and Ulfric trying to get me to help him, I'm getting sick of it. Keeping both of them out of Whiterun is hard enough on the Companions and my Pack, and both know better than to try to keep us out as well."

"_Yeah, the Collage and Thieve's Guild both owe you after the help you gave them. To bad the Brotherhood would rather try to keep away from you after you humiliated that other Werewolf with them." _

"Well where are we heading to now?" Serana asked, gazing up at the night sky, trying to judge the way they were going.

"Dragon's Bridge, this Moth Priest of yours was going that way."

XxXxXxXx

Back in the Netherworld

XxXxXxXx

"My my, the look suits you Lord Monk." Gnarl said as he held the last piece of Armor. Looking down at the gauntlet in his lap, the elderly adviser stood up and hobbled to the blindfolded young man.

"If the Overlord's Gem accepts you as the new Overlord, we Minions will change. The last two Overlords had similar styles, so we stayed pretty much the same. I believe that we'll change to match you, Lord. More sturdy and combat oriented, I presume."

Ranma grasped the gauntlet that was pressed into his hand and slipped it over his left arm. A foreign, and Evil, energy began to circulate from the middle of the gauntlet into his own energy reserve. He grinned as he allowed it to become entangled with the rather chaotic energies he had discovered during his stay in the void, what Gnarl called Mana, and the evil became diluted with the chaos. While he didn't feel like going out and clubbing baby seals, kicking puppies, or destroying towns, Ranma felt several inhibitions that had remained with him through his entrapment slowly melt away. He tried to hold on to a few, but eventually he compromised for half of them being gone. Ranma wouldn't kill needlessly, but if he would in death fights, attacks on his person, etc.

The Gem and it's evil was trying to overcome the chaos energy that now saturated it, and Ranma began exerting his own will over it. Suddenly, all of the Minions began chanting a frenzied war-chant.

Gnarl began cackling as the minions twisted and grew. He was still skinny and hunched over, but he had muscle once more. The Browns where tall enough to look their new Master's girl form in the eye, Giblet matching the Overlord's male form's height. Reaper was tall and lanky, just under the Brown's new height, with lean muscle and his skin was no longer an acidic shade of green, becoming a muted darker green to blend in easier. The Red Twins were still small and stout, but they were manipulating their flames in ways they could never do before. The Blues were much like himself, Gnarl mused, though they stood between Reaper and himself in height, probably because he was hunched.

While Ranma hadn't truly changed physically in height or stature, his presence was different. Chaos swirled around him in roiling waves, his grin half crazed but holding the 'I'm better than you and your Master' confidence Gnarl had began to associate with him. Ranma's Demon heritage even showed itself for a brief moment in a flash of Yokai before settling down. Gnarl's voice rose above the Battle-Chant of the Tribes.

"Minions, Our New OVERLORD!"

"HURRAH!"

Ranma sat on the broken Throne, "Well, what should I do first, my Minions?"

"I think, Milord, we should visit your predecessor's homeland, once called Nordberg." Ranma motioned for him to continue, as Gnarl motioned to the Portal, showing a guard with a blue shield and a four pointed white star, "Time go to the Land of old Skyrim!"

XxXxXxXx

Author's note: Okay, this only went through Grammar checks, the Explanations follow.

Explanations:

The void. To Ranma, couple hundred years passed. Everyone not in the void, a few seconds. Also no aging. Clean slate as far as Sithis and Void go in the Elder Scrolls Verse as the lore tends to stay around those killed and the night mother. And a mysterious deal.

Ranma's attitude. Again, couple hundred years in the void to him. Complete, utter, darkness. You try not to go nearly or totally insane.

Ranma's eyes. He's a monk in this world. A Master Monk. Technically if I can claim that the movies are true, he doesn't need them. But the blindness is temporary and serves a purpose.

So'unga, for those who know what that is. Ranma's final step to true evil. Not showing up in person for a while.

Minions. Gnarl is now the old master 'must take pebble from hand' Browns are close to Ryoga's fighting style, greens close to Ranma's. Reds close to Mousse/Cologne/Happosai except with fire. Blues... I guess they use taichi type styles now, the soft arts. All other powers from overlord two stay.

Hives. Only the Grey hive is there. EVEN THE BROWN HIVE IS MISSING!

Dragonborn. My werewolf character, if I could be a werewolf from right off the bat and use dragon shouts in my beast form. That is all.

If I missed something that you wish to be clarified, please, leave it in a review.

Peace Out!


End file.
